poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Taking the train/Finding Marty/At Grand Central
This is how taking the train, finding Marty and at Grand Central goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Go To Madagascar. the subway Sci-Ryan: I knew we should have taken Park. Sci-Twi: This has to be the fastest way to Grand Central Station. It's what Melman told me. Ranyx: I can tell. Ryan Tokisaki: Guys. Melman just went to the men’s room and look. reveals a mint stuck his tongue Melman: Free mints! Ryan F-Freeman: That's not a field trip. It's a mission to stop Marty from throwing his life away! Alex: Now where's the train? Evil Ryan: Here it comes. train approaches Evil Ryan: screams I don't like it! Save me, Sons of Aku!! Thomas: Relax, you got out of the way in time. Bertram T. Monkey: Lucky break. Evil Ryan: What did Marty say to you and Alex? Bertram asked you to talk to him! Ryan F-Freeman: We did! And he said let's go! And I was like "Are you crazy?”! Alex: And then he says "I'm 10 years old!"! And he is black with white stripes. gang gets on the train. To Marty with a police horse Police Horse: What you got to do is go straight back down West 42nd. It's on your left after Vanderbilt. If you hit the Chrysler Building, you've gone too far. Marty: Thanks a lot, officer. about to cross the road Police Horse: Hey! Wait for the light. comes back Freak. Police radio: Did you say "zebra"? Police Officer: That's right. A zebra. Right in front of me. Can I shoot it? Police radio: Negative. Police Officer: Then I'm going to need some backup. Ryashi looks for Marty at the Theatre District then his brothers arrive Ryashi: I think the zebra is going to a train station, brothers. mini police car transforms to a Barricade Pig Deceptihog called "Barri-hog" Ryashi: Barri-hog. You seen the zebra with Megatron? Barri-hog: Yes, Ryashi. They are going to Grand Central Station. an Arcee Autobird called "Stell-Arcee" We have to hurry. Stell-Arcee: Right. Halock: I'm with you. Starscream Deceptihog named "Pig-Scream" transforms to jet mode on the train Crash Bandicoot: Alex. I think your scaring that guy next to you. roars at a guy sat next to him Alex: Awww. Knicks lost again. Evil Ryan: Just like Cyclonus and his four friends. Melman: Well, what are you gonna do? Matau T. Monkey: Did that speaker say "Grand Central Station" or "my aunt's constipation"? Ryan F-Freeman: This is it! at Grand Central Station Marty: Grand Central Station. It's grand. And it's central. to the gang. The train stops Evil Ryan: Go, guys. the gang exits, Melman gets his head jammed in the doors Melman: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! gets his head free run screaming as Alex climbs the stairs Alex: Move aside! This is an emergency situation! Don't panic! Chill out! It's not that big emergency. Ryan F-Freeman: Alex! Behind you! old woman wacks Alex with her purse Ryan F-Freeman: Ooh. Oh. I warned you. Old Woman: How do you like that? sprays Alex throws Alex onto his back Alex: Lady. What is wrong with you? Ryan F-Freeman: Come on, Alex. leads him off. Elsewhere Marty: Dagnabbit! I missed the express. Looks like I gonna have to take the Stamford Local. Ryan Pounces on Marty Evil Ryan: I got him! I got him! Evil Rianna: He's got him! Melman: He's got him! He's got him! slips then smacks into a clock getting it jammed on his head Melman: I'm ok. Pig-Scream: Whoa. slips and ends up with a watch on his wrist Pig-Scream: I'm ok as well. Marty: What are you guys doing here? Alex: Oh, I'm so glad we found you. Gloria: We were so worrying about you! Thomas: Are you okay? Marty: Yeah. I'm fine. I'm fine. Look at me, I'm fine. Evil Ryan: Oh. You're fine. calmly You hear that? Marty is fine. Marty Cool. I just want to say... angrily HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US, MARTY?! Alex thought we are your friends. Marty: choking Wasn't a big deal! I was just gonna be back in the morning! Evil Ryan: Don't you ever do this again. Do you hear me? Gloria: Do you hear him? Pig-Scream: Guys? We're running out of time! Melman: The pig bot is right! Gloria: Oh, Melman. You broke thier clock? Jessie Primefan: Hey! I needed that! Evil Ryan: Do this again! Don't you ever EVER do this again! tries to pull the watch off Pig-Scream's wrist Ryashi: Come here! Skipper: We've been ratted out, boys. Penguins put their flippers up animals and the gang are quickly surrounded Skipper: Cute and cuddly, boys. Cute and cuddly. and Phil are caught Mason: If you have any poo, fling it now. the gang Sci-Ryan: It's the man. Marty: Good evening, officers! Ryan F-Freeman: Shut up! Let me handle it. the officers Hey. I know this a misunderstanding. You might think it's crazy. And this zebra is all cuckoo in the head. Marty: Hey! Don't be calling me cuckoo in the head! Ryan F-Freeman: Just shut it! I will handle this! old lady kicks Ryan Old Lady: I got him! is pushed back by two officers Ryan F-Freeman: Ow! groans Would you give a Prime a break? Oh my gosh. We just need to take our animals' friend here home and... forget this ever happened. All right? No harm, no foul, right? Alex: He's right. Hey, it's cool. It's me, Alex the lion. From the zoo. demonstrates by roaring. The man points a gun at him Ryan F-Freeman: What's the matter with them, Alex? Alex: I don't know, Ryan. fires a tranquilliser dart at Alex's butt and did the same at Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: Ouch! at the dart Ow. dizzy and falls on the floor Sci-Ryan: You're ok? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Oh my. I feel really funny. Hey. Oh. I love you, my friends. [ Ryan F-Freeman: slow mo I love you so much. scene change to a colidoscope Sci-Ryan: Who can take the sunrise~ Matau and the Skylanders: Who can take the sunrise~ see Martys dancing with Melmens Pig-Scream: Sprinkle it with dew~ Ryashi and Stell-Arcee: Sprinkle it with dew~ zoom at Melman's neck and we see New York during the fireworks display Sci-Ryan: Oh, The candyman~ Cody and the Rainbooms: Oh The candyman~ Evil Ryan: Oh the Candyman can~ Sunset Shimmer: The candyman can~ Gloria fairy flies to the screen Bertram T. Monkey: The Candyman....~ hits it and we see stars and it turns black. At the zoo, Alex in POV recovers News Reporter: Last night's dramatic incident in Grand Central is an example of what animal rights wackos have been shouting for years. The animals clearly don't belong in captivity. Now they are to be sent back to their natural habitat, where they will live their lives in the freedom they so clearly desire. Alex: Hey. Little help? Guard: He's awake! He's awake! people flees and tranq darts hits the walls and floor. Alex turns his hand to see a blue tranq dart is on his palm Alex: Oh man... scene starts again only faster and the Gloria fairy hits the screen and stars fly and the scene is now black Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts